VIP
VIPs are special event Bitizens that appear at random and there isn't an order which they come in. They grant bonuses or cut waiting time when sent to a floor of the player's choice. They are very useful. Keep an eye out for the VIP notification. They only appear when the app is turned on, with the device still running. If the device runs out of battery, is switched off or if the app is exited, they will not appear. The lobby can contain a maximum of 5 VIPs. If they are of no use to you, you can remove them with the ‘X’ beside their name. Once the lobby is full, they will stop appearing. If you are looking for VIP Package, visit the link. Using a VIP When a VIP appears in the Lobby, you will see a red icon (shown on the left) with VIP on it. Tapping on this icon will take you to the Lobby and see the VIP list. Tapping the Lobby will tell you what the VIP does. Tap the VIP to use it. You can take a VIP to any floor; when you stop on a floor, you will be asked if you want to let the VIP off the on that floor or if you want to try a different floor. Dropping off the VIP allows them to use their special ability on the floor you have chosen. If the VIP is in the elevator, you can deliver them back to the lobby for later use (press the down arrow if the elevator is at the lobby). Types of VIPs 'Celebrity' A Celebrity VIP will change one worker's dream job to the current floor. It will change the first worker (from top to bottom) whose dream job is not this floor. This only changes the Bitzen's dream job preference and does not affect their skill level. If all workers on this floor are already at their dream job, she will not do anything and you will have wasted her. If sent to an apartment, she will change one Bitizen's dream job to the current floor. It will change the first Bitizen (from top to bottom) whose dream job is not this floor. This only changes the Bitzen's Dream Job preference and does not affect their skill level. If all Bitizens on this floor are already at their dream job, she will not do anything and you will have wasted her. The Celebrity is a female-only VIP. They wear pink shirts, white pants and shoes, red earrings, and sunglasses. They also have blond hair. 'Construction' A Construction VIP will take 3 hours off the construction time of the floor they are sent to. If available, more than one of these VIPs may be sent to the same floor in order to further reduce construction time, and each one will take an additional three hours off. Always be sure to check the remaining construction time so as not to waste a VIP where they are not really needed. The Construction is a male-only VIP. They wear an orange safety outfit with a yellow hard hat and black shoes. Also, they are bald. 'Big Spender' A Big Spender VIP will buy out the entire stock of a random item which still has stock in the floor you have sent him to. If the floor has no stock at all, he will not buy out anything and you will have wasted him. If there’s only one item in stock, he will buy out the entire stock of that item. It is best to use him on a floor which has the highest level and the most stock in every item so you earn the most money out of him. If sent to an apartment, he will not do anything and you will have wasted him. The Big Spender is a male-only VIP. They wear a green outfit accompanied with sunglasses, a black hat, a yellow tie, and shoes. They also have brown hair. What To Do With: Big Spender The best thing to do with Big Spender is to use that VIP on a commercial floor with only one stocked item that requires at least 1 hour 20 minutes to stock (typically the third item the floor sells). A good example is the Modern Couch from the Furniture Store. Another great example is the bust from the Sculpting Studio. Great Stock Items to use Big Spender on: #Billboard Ad - Ad Agency #Talk Show - TV Studio #Atom Man 3 - Comic Store #Eye Glasses - Optometrist #Band Poster - Graphic Design See the List of All Floors for a sortable list of high-stock items. 'Delivery' A Delivery VIP will fully stock all the 3 items on the floor they are sent to, no matter if the items are on sale, re-stocked, or sold out. You still receive the coin bonus by stocking all 3 items. The Delivery is a male-only VIP. They appear in a brown outfit accompanied by a brown hat, black shoes and a small upside-down triangle in the middle of the hat. Also, they are bald. 'Real Estate Agent' If a Real Estate Agent VIP is taken to a residential floor they will move a Bitizen into each open bed on that floor, adding up to 5 Bitizens to your tower. When this VIP appears in the elevator, it is guaranteed that at least one Bitizen can be moved in, provided there is an open space for them. If it so happens that a Real Estate Agent appears and all the Residential floors are full, it may be wise to consider evicting a less-than-necessary Bitizen. The VIP ensures that another Bitizen will immediately take the evictee's place, but it cannot ensure that the former Bitizen will have better stats than the latter. The Real Estate Agent is a male-only VIP. They wear blue outfits with a red tie and black shoes. They also have black hair. Notes *Before version 3.0.0, VIPs used to have real names. *VIPs used to have different names before version 3.0.0: **Construction was named "Construction Worker". **Delivery was named "Deliveryman". **Real Estate Agent was named "Real Estate" on the lobby menu. ***Big Spender and Celebrity are the only VIPs to keep their Pre-3.0.0 names. * VIPs used to have different behaviors before version 3.0.0: **Big Spender has the same behavior, but they will also stop stocking the product. **Celebrity will attract a crowd of 50 Bitizens when sent to a commercial floor. **Delivery will take 3 hours off the stocking time. ***Construction and Real Estate Agent are the only VIPs to keep their Pre-3.0.0 behaviors. *VIPs used to have different designs before version 3.0.0: **Big Spender lacked a black hat and had random-colored hair. **Celebrity had random-colored hair. **Construction had orange-yellow shoes, a different hard hat and they had hair. **Delivery looked less detailed and they had hair. **Real Estate Agent had random-colored hair. *The Real Estate Agent VIP was added in version 1.3.0. *Before version 3.0.0, it is not possible to return VIPs back into the lobby. *Until version 3.0.0, Construction, Delivery and Real Estate Agent had female variants. They look different compared to each other. (see gallery) Construction Worker VIP.png VIP-deliveryF.png VIP-realtorF.png *There is a glitch that when you tap on the elevator before the VIP goes back into the lobby from the elevator, you will get stuck in the elevator controls. Tips Unlimited VIP Important: All your towers should be saved to the cloud before proceeding. Use a different email for each tower. Buy VIP on your main tower linked to your main email (i.e. email1) on Play Store/AppStore account. Re-download TT on your device where you bought VIP. You can also download TT on your new device/platform, as long as the same Play Store/AppStore ID is used to restore your purchase. Open TT but do not restore the old game if prompted. Sync with the cloud using your non-VIP tower email (i.e. email2) to restore your non-VIP tower. Under settings, click Restore purchase. Your non-VIP tower is now VIP. If you sync your tower elsewhere, it will retain VIP status. Nimblebit said you can have VIP in another device even if both are not iOS/Android. Category:Gameplay Category:Bitizens